


A Chance Meeting

by Sylnashura



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylnashura/pseuds/Sylnashura
Summary: Lucina and Chrom meet years after she was abducted by the Grimleal.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece my friend made: https://twitter.com/fleurdeIia/status/1126254139909001223

The castle had fallen ghostly quiet, completely irreconcilable with the desperate battle that, for so many hours prior, had given it life. Every surviving tapestry and carpet in the halls was dyed a terrible crimson from the bodies strewn across it. Only one person remained before Lucina; the last man to stand in the way of her destiny. This is what she had been raised for! The Grimleal had seen to it that she would be prepared to cut down any who dared to stop her. All of the training, for as long as she could remember, had lead to this moment. So why? Why now?

"Why can't I kill you!?" she shrieked at the Ylissean Exalt, half blind from tears she couldn't comprehend. 

Chrom stood frozen, entirely uncertain as to why he found himself in the same position as the young woman in front of him. His heart ached, resonating with the unbridled frustration her scream conveyed. They stood immobile, locked for what seemed an eternity, until, hesitantly, the Exalt stepped forward. Slowly at first - cautious - then with more purpose, sheathing Falchion as he moved. 

"Stay back." she commanded as firmly as she could muster, confusion rendering her voice disobedient. "I-I'll kill you! I WILL kill you!" she said with more determination as she choked back her tears, staring steely-eyed ahead, defiant.

Chrom flinched, but kept moving forward. "I can't stay back," he finally said, his hoarse reply, barely a whisper, only audible thanks to the now-deafening silence that threatened to engulf them both. "Not if I'm right, and," he hesitated a moment, his whole body coming to a halt mid-step, "and definitely not if I'm wrong." 

They both sized the other up, as if seeing each other for the first time just now. Lucina refused to drop her guard, despite her foe's tattered garb and unarmed approach. He wasn't threatening her, but somehow she couldn't stop her body trembling. There was a familiarity and warmth radiating from somewhere that she couldn't place. From him? From deep within herself? The young woman snapped back to reality, uncertain when she had even lost her focus on it in the first place, to meet the man's gaze, expecting hatred. Instead, the expression he wore was one she couldn't decipher. There was pain in the face he wore, surely, but not as from injuries. Before she had any longer to ponder, however, the Exalt spoke:

"It really is you, isn't it, Lucina? So many years have passed, but" he chuckled, the sound hollow and strained as he fought without success to keep his tears from falling. "Well, I guess she never agreed with me, but you really do have your mother's eyes."


End file.
